She is My Prince
by Park Heeni
Summary: " Aku suka Minnie karena kuat "/ "Suatu saat Kyunie akan lebih kuat dari Minnie dan melindungi Minnie "/ " Minnie aku akan jadi namja kuat supaya bisa melindungi kamu….hiks…hiks "/ "Aku janji! Tunggu aku…hiks.…hiks ". A KyuMin/GS/OOC/Mind to RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

**SHE IS MY PRINCE**

**...**

**A ****KYUMIN****'S STORY**

**Disclaimer: Kyumin belong to each other, Tuhan, Orang tua dan Joyers**

**Warning: ****Gender Switch****, ****OOC, Typo's, ****Gajeness(?)****,dll.**

**Enjoy for the typos guys**

**...**

**Note : **ide cerita ini memang bukan murni dari saya. Fanfic ini saya **remake** dari komik **Pinky Labirinth karya Momono Miku. **Ada sebagian yang saya tidak ambil dari cerita aslinya dan selebihnya saya kembangkan sendiri ^.^. yang tidak suka dengan ff remake atau tidak suka karena saya me-remake komik ini kalian tinggal tekan opsi close ajahh…No bash.

**Enjoy for the typos guys**

**...**

* * *

Kraakkk….!

Hosh…hosh…

Deru nafas kelelahan terdengar jelas dari salah satu ruang di rumah keluarga Lee. Pecahan batu bata dan berbagai alat olah raga yang berserakan di ruangan sederhana itu telah menjadi bukti bagaiman kegigihan seorang putri tunggal keluarga Lee itu berlatih kemampuan bela dirinnya secara brutal.

" 10 bata sekaligus. Yess…rekor baruu! ". teriak gadis itu mendapati kesepuluh keping bata yang kini sudah terbelah menjadi dua dengan kekuatan tangannya. Sesekali ia mengusap keringat yang membasahi keningnya akibat latihan beratnya tersebut.

" Yakk..! Lee Sungmin berhenti membuat kegaduhan dengan bata-bata bodoh itu! ".

" Sebaiknya kau rawat tubuhmu itu seperti gadis-gadis lainnya! Aishh kenapa ada gadis yang begitu tomboy sepertimu sih "

Teriakan nyonya Lee terdengar dari arah dapur, memperingati anak gadis satu-satunya itu. Bukannya perempuan paruh baya itu tidak suka melihat anak gadisnya menguasai bela diri, hanya saja tindakan Lee Sungmin—sang anak sungguh berlebihan. Lihat saja penampilannya sekarang, rambut yang dipotong menyerupai laki-laki ditambah lagi dadanya yang terbilang kecil untuk ukuran gadis seumurannya. Belum lagi selera berpakaiannya yang mirip anak laki-laki, benar-benar membuat sang ibu frustasi. Bagaimanapun juga seorang ibu pasti ingin melihat anak gadisnya terlihat cantik dan juga manis kan?

Dulunya penampilan yeoja bergigi kelinci itu tidak seperti saat ini. Dulu yeoja cilik itu sangat suka mengenakan gaun-gaun cantik yang didesain sendiri oleh ibunya dengan rambut panjang yang digerai atau kuncir dua. Hanya saja sejak 7 tahun yang lalu, saat sang ayah yang merupakan atlet Taekwondo itu mulai mengajarinya bela diri, penampilan imut nan manis yeoja itu berubah seperti anak laki-laki.

Taekwondo, Karate, Martial Art. Lee Sungmin adalah master dalam ketiga seni bela diri itu. Tak ayal membuat banyak hoobaenya di sekolah mengidolakan dirinya bahkan belakangan ini ia sampai dinobatkan menjadi icon 'gadis perkasa' di sekolahnya dan yang lebih gila lagi, ada beberapa gadis yang mengungkapkan cinta padanya, benar-benar aneh. Bagaimana dengan namja? Tentu saja mereka lebih memilih menghindari Sungmin, takut dengan reputasi ganas gadis itu ketika menyerang namja-namja brengsek yang mempermainkan perempuan. Hanya segelintir kecil saja yang mengidolakannya, dan itupun tidak lebih dari anggota klub bela dirinya.

" Umma sedang membuat apa? " ucap Sungmin seraya meminum susu kotak yang disediakan sang appa untuknya.

" Jangan minum susu langsung dari kotaknya, bersikaplah sedikit elegan Sungmin! "

" Yayaya…." Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala saat ibunya kembali menyebut kata-kata 'elegan' kepadanya.

" Yeobo, biarkan putri kita berkembang sesuai keinginannya jangan diatur ." Tuan Lee yang sedari tadi fokus dengan korannya angkat suara, berusaha membela sang anak.

" Apa-apaan itu, pokoknya semua ini harus dihentikan! Sejak dia latihan denganmu penampilannya sudah tidak mirip yeoja lagi dan itu semua salahmu!. " Bentakan nyonya Lee seketika membuat sang kepala keluarga itu menunduk menghindari deathglare sang istri. Sementara Sungmin dengan santai melangkah menuju kamarnya. Ummanya tidak akan selesai dengan omelannya jika ia tetap disana.

" Lee Sungmin mau kemana kau! Dengarkan perintah ibu!..." Dan teriakan itulah yang menjadi lantunan pengiring langkah tegap Sungmin menuju kamarnya.

.

.

" Sungmin sunbae bisa kita berfoto bersama…?"

" Sungmin sunbae terima kasih sudah menolongku dari namja-namja iseng itu…"

" Kau seperti oppa bagiku sunbae…."

Seperti itulah yang setiap hari Sungmin dengar dari hoobae yang mengidolakannya, yang hampir semua dari mereka menganggapnya bagai seorang 'oppa' perkasa,ckckck…-_-'

"Apa aku sebegitu machonya ya? Huuu~"

" Bagaimana bisa mendapatkan kekasih kalau seperti ini…" Sungmin bergumam tak jelas melihat tingkah dari orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai fansnya itu.

Soal kekasih, tentu saja ia peduli. Bahkan jika ada yang mengatakan Sungmin bukan yeoja normal yang mencintai seorang namja maka dia tidak akan segan mematahkan rahang orang itu. Dia 100% normal dan jatuh cinta? Tentu dia juga pernah merasakannya bahkan dia masih ingat bagaimana detak jantungnya ketika bersama orang itu. Cinta pertamanya yang sangat ingin ia temui. Seorang namja kecil yang bahkan tidak lebih kuat dari dirinya waktu itu.

Namja kecil itu namanya…..Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Teman kecilnya sewaktu sekolah dasar dulu. Namja kecil yang selalu mengikuti langkah Sungmin kemanapun ia pergi.

.

Flashback…

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Kembalikan tasku!"

" Hei..bocah kecil berikan uangmu!. " Nada memerintah dan mengancam itu keluar dari mulut salah seorang dari ketiga anak junior high school yang tengah memalak namja kecil berumur 10 tahun—Cho Kyuhyun.

" Aku tak punya uang, semuanya sudah kuhabiskan "

" Kamu mau kami pukul, hah! " salah seorang dari mereka mendorong keras tubuh mungil itu hingga ia terjatuh hingga menyebabkan bagian lutuut namja kecil itu mulai mengeluarkan darah.

" Hiks…hiks…aku bilang aku tak punya uang! " Teriak namja kecil itu yang membuat sang pemalak makin marah dan bersiap melayangkan pukulan padanya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi…

" Hei anak nakal apa yang kalian lakukan! Jangan main keroyokan, ayo lawan aku! "

" Berani dengan kami bocah tengik? "

BUGH…

BUGH….

Namja kecil yang tengah beringsut ketakutan itu tercengang begitu melihat anak yang menurut keyakinannya seumuran dengan dirinya itu merobohkan 3 anak yang tadi mengganggunya.

" Ckck, hanya itu kemampuan kalian? Memalukan…" Ketiga namja lawan bicara anak itu tidak menjawab, lebih memilih segera berlari terbirit-birit. '_Gadis kecil yang ganas_' pikir mereka.

" Kamu siapa ?..." Kyuhyun kecil akhirnya berucap setelah cukup lama memperhatikan aksi gadis kecil di depannya itu.

" Ahh…namaku Lee Sungmin. Apa kau baik-baik saja ? " Ucap gadis kecil itu khawatir, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada namja kecil yang masih dengan posisi terduduknya itu.

" Ne, tidak apa-apa, hanya lecet sedikit " Tunjuk Kyuhyun ke arah lututnya yang berdarah kemudian meraih uluran tangan mungil itu untuk membantunya berdiri.

" Oya, perkenalkan aku Cho Kyuhyun. Terima kasih telah menolongku " Namja kecil itu membungkuk, menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya.

" Ne, Cheonmanaeyo.."

" Bisakah…kita berteman ? "

" Tentu saja! Ayo, sekarang kita obati lukamu "

Setelah kejadian hari itu, mereka menjadi teman dekat. Kyuhyun akan selalu mengikuti kemanapun Sungmin melangkah dan Sungmin yang akan selalu melindungi Kyuhyun. Bukan dia ingin menjadikan Sungmin sebagai pelindungnya tapi namja kecil Cho itu sangat suka berada di dekat gadis kecil Lee itu.

" Aku suka Minnie…"

" Aku suka Minnie karena kuat "

"Suatu saat Kyunie akan lebih kuat dari Minnie dan melindungi Minnie "

Kyuhyun selalu mengatakan itu saat bersama dengan Sungmin. Saat mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangan mungil mereka. Itu kebiasaan mereka ketika pulang bersama sehabis bermain maupun sepulang dari sekolah.

.

Tapi tiba-tiba tanpa sebab, setelah satu tahun bersama-sama keluarga Kyuhyun pindah. Kepergian Kyuhyun dan keluarganya itu begitu cepat dan terkesan dipaksakan.

" Chagi kau sudah bertemu Kyuhyun? Bukankah hari ini keluarganya pindah ?"

" Mwo...! umma pasti bercanda "

" Nyonya Cho kemarin menelpon umma berpamitan katanya "

Masih dengan raut tak percayanya, Sungmin berlari menuju rumah Kyuhyun memastikan perkataan ibunya. Sungmin yang awalnya tidak mengira akan berpisah dengan Kyuhyun, menangis begitu melihat semua barang-barang keluarga Cho telah tersesun rapi di sebuah truk besar. Bahkan ia hanya bisa melihat punggung kecil Kyuhyun yang dituntun oleh ummanya menaiki sebuah mobil.

" Kyu…Kyuhyun-ah kenapa kau pergi…hiks…hiks " lirih Sungmin, ia benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berbalik kemudian berucap sambil menangis kearah Sungmin " Minnie aku akan jadi namja kuat supaya bisa melindungi kamu….hiks…hiks "

"Aku janji! Tunggu aku…hiks.…hiks ". itulah suara terakhir Kyuhyun yang Sungmin dengar sebelum mobil yang ditumpangi namja kecil itu melaju meninggalkannya.

Flashback off…

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum kala teringat sosok kecil Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa bayangan tentang namja kecil cinta pertamanya itu selalu membuat hatinya menghangat. Pengharapkan akan janji Kyuhyun itu masih ia simpan, yakin bahwa suatu saat namja kecil itu akan datang kembali menemuinya. Karena Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang tak bisa dilupakannya. Ya, hanya dia seorang bagi Sungmin.

" Lee Sungmin!..."

Suara panggilan itu menghentikan langkahnya menuju ruang klub bela diri. Entah mengapa mendengar suara bass itu memanggil namanya perasaan Sungmin langsung tak menentu. Seperti…..ada sesuatu dibalik suara bass itu.

Apakah….? Suara itu…?

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong! Aku muncul lagi,hehehe bawa fanfic baru yang sekali lagi merupakan **REMAKE** dari salah satu cerita di komik **PINKY LABIRINTH. **Saya buat fanfic ini karena sesekali pengen karakter Sungmin rada beda dari biasanya. Biasanya kan Sungmin itu imut, manis, lemah lembut dan berbody sekseh atau kelinci semoknya Kyuhyun disini karakter yang dimunculin sedik beda gitu,hehehe.

Ayo tebak siapa yang manggil Sungmin itu? Kyuhyun kah? Yang penasaran dan pengen fanfic ini dilanjut berikan suaramuuu. Kasih saya saran, masukan atau apa saja untuk memperbaiki kualitas ff ini, karena saya tau ff ini jauh dari kata sempurna yang penting saya jangan di cekik aja.

The last, terima kasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca dan review ^^…..sampai jumpai lagi!


	2. Chapter 2

**SHE IS MY PRINCE**

…**.**

**A ****KYUMIN****'S STORY**

**Disclaimer: Kyumin belong to each other, Tuhan, Orang tua dan Joyers**

**Warning: ****Gender Switch****, ****OOC, Typo's, ****Gajeness(?)****,dll.**

**Enjoy for the typos guys**

* * *

…

**Note : **ide cerita ini memang bukan murni dari saya. Fanfic ini saya **remake** dari komik **Pinky Labirinth karya Momono Miku. **Ada sebagian yang saya tidak ambil dari cerita aslinya dan selebihnya saya kembangkan sendiri ^.^. yang tidak suka dengan ff remake atau tidak suka karena saya me-remake komik ini kalian tinggal tekan opsi close ajahh…No bash.

**Enjoy for the typos guys**

_**Previous…**_

" Lee Sungmin!..."

Suara panggilan itu menghentikan langkahnya menuju ruang klub bela diri. Entah mengapa mendengar suara bass itu memanggil namanya perasaan Sungmin langsung tak menentu. Seperti…..ada sesuatu dibalik suara bass itu.

Apakah….? Suara itu…?

.

.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya sejenak sembari berbalik menatap sumber suara yang tadi memanggilnya. 'Maniak apalagi ini!?' gadis itu membatin penampilan lelaki yang sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

" Annyeong! Aku Kim Jungmo, murid kelas C " Sungmin hanya diam dengan muka datarnya, sedikit aneh melihat sosok Jungmo. Menurut pengetahuannya murid – murid kelas C sebagian besar anak orang kaya yang kurang kerjaan sampai sering berhura-hura untuk mengisi waktu _luang _menurut pendapat mereka.

" Mau menemaniku? " Jungmo kembali bersuara, berusaha menarik perhatian Sungmin.

" Maaf, aku sibuk….bye " Sambil membuang nafasnya berat sesegera mungkin Sungmin berbalik mengambil langkah cepat menjauhi lelaki itu.

" Tunggu! Kamu salah paham. Maksudku, aku sudah lama menyukaimu! " Jungmo berteriak sambil berusaha mengejar langkah Sungmin. Menghiraukan siswa-siswi yang menatap heran kepadanya.

" Akhirnya terkejar juga, hah…hah…" Sungmin tersentak saat tiba-tiba ia menemukan sosok yang menurutnya 'maniak' itu kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan deru nafas yang memburu.

" Kau mengikutiku? Apa maumu! " geram Sungmin, sorot matanya menajam bagai elang yang tengah membidik mangsanya.

" Ja…jangan menatapku be..begitu. aku tidak punya maksud lain, hanya ingin dekat denganmu saja"

Lelaki itu tergagap berusaha meyakinkan Sungmin tentang maksudnya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk malas, kemudian membiarkan Jungmo berdiri disampingnya diantara orang-orang yang tengah menunggu kedatangan bus di halte itu.

" Sungmin-ssi aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu apa boleh? "

" Bukankah sekarang kau berada di dekatku?! "

" Maksudku bukan itu, tapi…semacam menjalin hubungan "

" Ehh..! "

Yeoja tomboy itu mengerutkan kening. Otaknya belum sepenuhnya dapat menangkap makna dari kalimat Jungmo.

" Aku dan kamu? " kali ini Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, menatap wajah Jungmo yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

" Ya, kita berdua. Aku dan kamu berpacaran "

.

" Toloong! Ada pencopet!... "

Teriakan melengking itu seketika membuat Sungmin menoleh ke arah perempuan paruh baya yang masih histeris melihat tas mewahnya yang dibawa lari oleh seseorang. Gema teriakan itu bagai alarm automatis yang langsung mengaktifkan 'naluri' memburu seorang Lee Sungmin. Yeoja itu dengan semangat kepahlawanan yang menggelora bak bara api yang disulut minyak. Secepat kilat melesat mengejar sang pencopet.

" Ehh…kemana Sungmin? " Jungmo menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari saat menyadari sosok Sungmin telah menghilang dari hadapannya.

DRAP…

DRAP…

DRAP…

" BERHENTI…! " Dengan kecepatan super, pencopet tersebut akhirnya berhasil terkejar. Hanya tinggal menghitung langkah sampai ia akan meringkuk orang itu.

" WHOAAA…! " Si pencopet semakin panik kala melihat sosok yeoja dengan muka sangarnya seolah ingin menelannya bulat-bulat semakin mendekatinya dengan pancaran kemarahan.

SRTT…

BRUKK…

" Auww! " Lelaki itu meringis kesakitan saat menyadari tubuhnya tumbang dan jatuh dengan kerasnya ke lantai.

" Pencopet kurang ajar! Sekarang tamat riwayatmu ! "

Sungmin mendekat, mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil menyeringai ke arah lelaki yang masih tergeletak di lantai itu.

" Maaf, kamu kesandung kakiku ya? Kau baik-baik saja kan? " Satu sosok lelaki berujar dengan santainya pada si pencopet ditambah senyuman yang ia sunggingkan di bibirnya. Walaupun tersenyum, tapi kentara sekali bahwa itu adalah senyum kemenangan yang meremehkan. Sungmin mengalihkan arah pandangnya pada sosok tinggi tegap yang berdiri di depannya dengan mantel hitam yang melekat dengan indahnya di tubuhnya.

'_Lelaki ini..'_

Seketika perhatian Sungmin bagaikan tersorot untuk lelaki berkulit pucat dengan rambut brunette yang sedikit ikal itu bahkan ia sampai tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang sedari tadi dikejarnya telah diamankan oleh pihak polisi.

Kaget, senang dan juga berdebar. Entah perasaan mana yang lebih mendominasi , Sungmin tidak tau yang jelas hatinya terasa menghangat sekarang.

" Lee Sungmin? " Suara bass itu mengalun saat obsidiannya menatap foxy eyes Sungmin.

" Kamu benar-benar Sungmin kan? " lelaki itu mendekat mempertajam penglihatannya pada gadis itu. Sementara Sungmin yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya menggangguk membenarkan seolah stok kosa katanya menghilang entah kemana.

" Kyu~"

" Ne, ini aku. Aku kembali "

"…"

" Wah! Penampilanmu sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah Minnie "

'_Minnie' . _mendengar kata itu seketika semburat merah muda langsung menghiasi pipi yeoja Lee itu. Sudah lama seseorang tidak memanggilnya dengan nama manis itu.

" Justru kamu yang berubah. Lihatlah sekarang tubuhmu tinggi seperti itu " Sungmin menunjuk tubuh tegak Kyuhyun, bermaksud menetralkan suasana hatinya yang begitu bahagia mendapati sosok yang dinanti telah datang.

SRETT..

Entah muncul dari mana, tiba-tiba Jungmo dengan seenaknya merangkul bahu Sungmin.

" Kau….! " Sungmin menggeram marah, lelaki yang menurutnya 'maniak' itu apa-apaan menyentuhnya dengan sok akrab begitu.

" Dia pacarmu ya Min? " Suara Kyuhyun sesaat terdengar. Sungmin berniat menyangkalnya namun Jungmo telah lebih dahulu menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

" Ya, ada yang salah ? mau apa kau? "

" A…apa maksudmu? "

Sungmin makin meradang dengan tingkah Jungmo yang asal bicara. Sungguh yeoja itu benar-benar ingin mematahkan leher Jungmo yang telah merusak moment manis pertemuannya kembali dengan Kyuhyun.

" Tenang dulu bung. Salam kenal aku teman sekelas Sungmin dulu waktu sekolah dasar "

' _Teman sekelas…hanya itukah artiku bagimu Kyu? '_ Raut wajah Sungmin menyendu sementara Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah ramahnya tersenyum pada dirinya dan Jungmo.

" Oya, mulai sekarang kita akan sering bertemu. Aku baru saja mendaftarkan diri disekolahmu " Setelah berucap, Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya melangkah menjauhi Sungmin.

' _Kyu…apa kau lupa? '_

" Sungmin-ah ayo kita pulang " Jungmo berusaha kembali merangkul pundak Sungmin namun tanpa diduga gadis itu menyikut kasar perut Jungmo yang membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. Tanpa menghiraukan lelaki yang menurutnya pengganggu itu, Sungmin melangkah pergi sembari pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul kembali. Namun entah kenapa, dadanya seperti sedang tercubit kala perkataan Kyuhyun tadi terngiang kembali di indera pendengarannya.

'_Teman sekelas….'_

Hanya itukah arti dirinya bagi Kyuhyun? Bagaimana dengan janji Kyuhyun waktu itu? Ataukah itu hanya janji sesaat seorang bocah berumur 10 tahun?.

" _Aku suka Minnie" _Perkataan Kyuhyun kecil itu kembali memasuki memori otaknya.

" Jika begitu, kenapa kau tetap tersenyum bahkan saat Jungmo mengaku sebagai pacarku Kyu? "

Sungmin terus melangkahkan kakinya diiringi dengan pikiran yang menerawang akan masa kecilnya dulu bersama Kyuhyun. Bocah yang tidak mau berjauhan dengannya bahkan selalu mengikuti kemanapun ia melangkah.

.

.

Sejak hari pertama Kyuhyun terdaftar sebagai siswa baru, lelaki itu langsung menggemparkan seisi sekolah hingga tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama sampai namanya masuk jajaran siswa paling 'diincar' oleh para siswi di sekolah. Wajah tampan, tinggi dan kulit putih pucatnya bagai kombinasi sempurna menjadi daya tarik bak medan magnet bagi lawan jenis, belum lagi otaknya yang terbilang jenius serta keterampilannya dalam berbagai bidang olahraga menjadikannya salah satu siswa yang paling berpengaruh disana.

" Kyuhyun sunbae boleh minta foto bersama tidak? "

" Kyuhyun sunbae kapan-kapan kita makan bersama ya? "

" Bolehkah aku memanggil sunbae dengan Kyuhyun oppa? "

Berbagai macam rayuan dan ajakan kencan setiap hari tertuju pada Kyuhyun bahkan di lemari lokernya setiap hari pasti terselip surat berwarna merah muda pemberian dari gadis-gadis yang sedikit malu mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung, mungkin seperti para gadis nerd itu dan lelaki itu hanya akan tersenyum sekilas sebagai jawaban, tak ada yang tau apa yang ada dalam otaknya.

Meskipun berada pada satu kelas yang sama, interaksi antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak lebih sebatas ucapan tegur sapa. Hanya sesekali mereka berdua berbincang layaknya sahabat yang telah lama tak bertemu, selebihnya waktu Kyuhyun akan tersita oleh teman-teman barunya dan para 'SparKyu' yang mengaku sebagai fansclub pengagum namja bermarga Cho itu.

Seperti saat ini, Sungmin hanya menatap jengkel pada kerumunan yang tengah menyerbu sosok Kyuhyun. Ada yang memberikan coklat, bekal, minuman energi dan apalah itu Sungmin tidak mau ambil pusing dengan benda-benda tolol itu. Ia hanya fokus pada Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum sembari menampung tumpukan hadiah dari para 'SparKyu' itu.

" Kyuhyun yang dulu pendiam dan tertutup. Kyuhyun yang selalu mengikutiku dari belakang…sekarang sangat berbeda, jadi terlalu ramah "

" Aku tidak suka itu Kyu~"

Sungmin bergumam pelan, matanya masih setia menatap sosok Kyuhyun di antara gerombolan gadis-gadis centil itu. Ia merasa kehilangan sosok Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya dulu…sosok Kyuhyun cinta pertamanya.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong! Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan FF yang tak seberapa ini. Ini aku persembahkan buat chingu yang masih mau menunggu FF gaje ini dan aku minta maaf atas updatenya yang terlampau lama 'V'. aku gak bermaksud begitu, tapi tugas yang banyak jadi gak punya banyak waktu buat nulis FF.

Oya kemarin banyak yang nebak cowok yang manggil Sungmin itu Kyu kan? Hahaha ternyata itu Jungmo. Tapi sekarang Kyu udah nongol tuh, bahkan sampai bikin gempar sekolah gitu…pesonamu itu lho Cho*mimisan

Apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar berubah sampai 180 derajat? Apakah Kyuhyun melupakan janjinya pada Sungmin? Atau….? Kalo penasaran tunggu kelanjutannya dichap depan yahh!

Okeeh…kayaknya Cuma segini dulu deh cuap-cuap ku. Terima kasih bagi yang udah mnyempetin baca n review. Bukan siders nongol dong *kedip2. Gak muncul juga yah itu hak kalian,hehehe.

**Big Thanks To: **

**Nananhf# WineKyuMin137# Elf hana sujuCouple# Lee13ming# Dewi. # Malidadidudedo# Cho Hyun Ah SparKins137# Abilhikmah# Atika3424# KyuLoveMing# PaboGirl# Kyumin137# Guest# Kyuqie# Heldamagnae# CharolineElf#TifyTiffanyLee#**

**Sekali lagi gomawo atas reviewnya…*cipok atu-atu**


End file.
